Sex With the Doctor
by Ralphando Leanardo
Summary: After their adventure on New Earth, the Doctor and Rose decide that they are ready to have sex with each other.
1. Foreplay with the Doctor

**Chapter One: Foreplay with the Doctor**

We had never even thought of kissing before. Well, not exactly. Cassandra possessed my body, and then proceeded to kiss him, but that doesn't count. Not once had the thought passed through my mind, and I highly doubt that it had ever crossed his. But as soon as we left the surface of New Earth by stepping into the TARDiS, we both knew what we wanted: each other. As soon as the door to the little blue box that had become my new home was shut, he smiled with those perfectly white teeth, his eyes meeting mine. His eyes were so soft, but you could easily see all of the pain that they were hiding if you looked far enough. The way he looked at me told me that he was ready, and I was ready for him. He inched closer to me, his beautiful, wavy hair rustling as he walked. I began walking closer to him, and after a while, we weren't even a centimeter apart. He put his soft hands on my sweating cheeks and touched his lips to mine. Our eyes shut closed as I shoved my shaky arms around his perfectly skinny waist. Our mouths pulled away and pushed back together in a perfect rhythm of perfect harmony. Gasping for air between breaths, he slid his hands down my body. God, he had the softest touch.

His hands reached the bottom button of my shirt and unbuttoned it. Very slowly, one by one, his delicate hands crept up my shirt, unbuttoning each button as they moved up until he could see my plain white bra between the two shirt flaps. We started to kiss more intimately. We pulled closer and closer together between each gasp of air. I began to feel more comfortable and opened my mouth wider. He slid his tongue into mine as I did the same to him. I realized that I had not begun to undress him. I began to unbutton his blue pin-striped suit and threw it to the ground beside me. I pulled up his tucked-in button down shirt out of his pants. The bottom of the shirt was so warm. I only had to wait a little bit longer to feel that warmth from his own body. Still kissing, I unbuttoned his shirt in the same way that he had done mine, but starting from the top so that I could see his partially shaved chest peeking out from the gap of his shirt. I threw his shirt on top of his overcoat, and he finished taking off my shirt. He stopped kissing me and took my hand, taking me to his bedroom. I had never seen his bedroom before. It was a medium sized room with oak-wood floors. The walls were coated in a muddy shade of violet. His bed was bigger than a bed you would normally see on Earth. Alongside his bed was a table with a vase of roses and tulips and a lamp with a streaking lightning bolt design. Alongside the walls beside his bed was a metallic black bookshelf filled with a huge variety of books, magazines, and poems. Along the opposite wall was a door leading into a bathroom.

We fell onto the amazingly soft bed, which was made of a material that I had never seen before. We kissed some more and soon he began sucking on the back of my neck. The warmth of his lips passed onto the coldness of my neck. Soon, my entire body emanated the same warmth as him. I kicked off my sneakers and he kicked off his shoes. He climbed on me and began to unbutton my jeans. I couldn't believe that we were actually going to do it. When my jeans were off and I was only in my completely un-matching underwear we rolled over and I took off his pants. He was wearing black and red striped briefs. I was so close to him pleasing my every desire. I could see the outline of his long erect penis through the briefs. I wanted him so bad, and I could see in his eyes that he wanted it as well. He reached his arms around my back and started to take off my bra.

My breasts slid right out of place of my perfect fitting bra, hanging right over his face. I suddenly felt the urge to giggle with joy as he chuckled.

"You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen Rose Tyler."

"And you are the most stunning man I have ever met, Doctor."

And just like that, we tossed over each other so he was on top of me. He but his mouth up to my pointing nipple and sucked on it while holding his hand on my other breast, rubbing it very smoothly. I couldn't help but to let out a little moan to show my pleasure. He then got up off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, gesturing me over to him, inviting me into the shower.


	2. A Steamy Shower

**Chapter Two: A Steamy Shower**

I didn't exactly know what to think about his gesture towards the shower. What if he thought that I had dirt and grime on my body! I couldn't help but to feel on ounce of embarrassment washing over my face as I walked slowly towards the bathroom. I didn't know what to feel exactly. Mickey and I had never gotten past kissing, and here I was about to have sex with a man that I had just met not too long ago. I had forgotten all about Mickey up until now. I felt a shiver of shame seeping down my spine. Was I cheating on Mickey with the Doctor? I didn't even know the Doctor's real name! I knew it was wrong to go forward with the Doctor, but something about it felt so right. It seemed like it was my destiny to sleep with him. I had never felt this way with Mickey.

I continued walking towards the bathroom, my breasts gently swaying as I walked. After I reached the bathroom, he closed the door behind me and I put my hand on his chest. I could feel the warmth of his two beating hearts through his chest. The stubble of chest hair felt so prickly in a good kind of way. Still embraced in his body, he outstretched his arm and turned the showerhead on. He took off his briefs, preparing to get into the shower, and I finally got to lay my eyes on it.

His penis was very erect; about eight inches in length. I could see a little flab of foreskin right below the head; he was uncircumcised. Two veins snaked down either side of his shaft to the base. All around the base was a cluster of pubic stubble that I couldn't wait to rest my mouth around. Further below the base were his testicles. Two oval-shaped lumps in a sack that looked like elephant wrinkles hung just a few centimeters below his penis. It was at that moment that I realized I had never seen a cock before. I also wondered when the last time the Doctor ejaculated was. I hoped he hadn't in a long time. I wanted a nice big fresh stream to come out just for me. His balls had a few stray hairs on the ends of it, and I could see a bit of sweat trickling down his upper thigh. All I wanted was to put that whole package in my mouth and vagina.

I began to drop my pantie, revealing my tight vagina. I was very lucky that I had shaved recently, only because I hate female body hair. We both kissed some more while waiting for the shower to heat up.

We stepped into the shower, him after me, and I felt the amazingly soft jet of water seeping down my back. We stood facing the showerhead, him behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a rub. It felt so good; I had forgotten how much stress I had been through recently. He worked his way down my back untying the knots in my back, slowly but steadily. After my back he grabbed onto my buttocks and dug his delicate fingers in and out of them in a circular rhythm. He then, lifted up his arms and pushed them around my shoulders and onto my breasts, he repeated the same circular motion he performed on my bum, but more delicately. He worked his way down my stomach until he was right above my pussy.

I started to feel a tingling sensation as his hands got closer and closer to my sweet spot. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. He began to rub his smooth fingers over it very slowly in a circular motion. I couldn't help but to let out a great big series of moans as he dug his fingers inside of me and started swirling them around. I was glad my pussy was so tight and clean, I felt as if it wouldn't have felt this good if I wasn't a virgin. He stopped after a few minutes so that I wouldn't orgasm so quickly, after all, we still needed to have actual sex. I turned around, facing him, and I touched it for the first time.

It was so warm and hard; I could fit it in the grasp of one hand. I put my other hand on his balls and started to fondle them between my fingers. The few stray hairs actually felt very good against my hand. Using the water as a lubricant, I stroked his cock up and down very slowly, teasing him for what was to come. He lifted up his chin and groaned in pleasure. At least I was doing it right. Before he could orgasm, I stopped and picked by the nearby container of body wash. We each poured some into our hands and simultaneously rub each other's chests and worked down to the genitals. I got to feel his warm cock and balls in my grasp again, and he put his finger in me for just a little bit.

After we rinsed ourselves off, we got out of the shower and dried each other off with smooth towels. I looked down and noticed his penis. There was a thick, clear drop of liquid oozing out of the hole.

"It's only pre-cum, it means I like it, but I haven't finished yet, don't worry"

I sighed with relief and we walked back over to his bed, he lay on his back, spreading his legs open wide to me. I was ready to suck his long, hard meat.


End file.
